Attendees at lectures and other public performances frequently desire to record the performance on portable recorders located in the audience area. Generally, the resultant recordings are often of disappointingly poor quality because of background noise arising from the audience. Locating the recorder near the performer has not proved a solution to the problem.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,897 issued May 30, 1967, to E. G. Vozeolas et al, the use of an inductive pick-up coupled to the receiver of a telephone handset to permit recording of telephone conversations.
In one embodiment the inductive pick-up is indicated as coupled to the voice coil, however, the inductive coil is shown surrounding a magnetic core and accordingly, would be shielded against signal pick-up. The patent does suggest that the pick-up coil can be placed in front of the speaker. However, there is no teaching of how the concept can be utilized to make recordings in a theater or auditorium.